Spider-man shattered dimensions 2
Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions 2 is a video game featuring Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions 2 blends together 10 universes from the Marvel Comics multiverse and the MCU!allowing the player to play as 6 different Spider-Men and all 4 Spider-men. Spiderman Shattered Dimensions 2 is sadly coming out in 2017 in July. Not in September because kids complain their parents don't let them play games. Story Madame Web calls together all the Spider-Men from ten different dimensions to battle the evil Peter Parker of the Scarlet-Spider universe known as Spider-Carnage who plans to create chaos in all dimensions by once again shattering the Tablet of Order and Chaos and sending the pieces to the villains of other dimensions. Also in this game, it will be about Spider-Men trying to save the world from all the villians. I don't know if Spiderman Shattered Dimensions 2 is be good, because people said it will suck. This recommended to Angel M. Reyes and other people who loves Spiderman such as Andrew Garfield and Tobey Maguire and Tom Holland? Some people say Tom Holland is better then Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield. Also, they said Tobey Maguire and Andrew Gar. Appearances In the game the Appearances made will be mostly bosses from other marvel franchises such as The Incredible Hulk or The X-men the Ultimate universe even has a small plot (similar to what the Noir and 2099 universes had in the first game) based on the brotherhood of mutants who will try to gather different fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos and fuse them together to try and resurrect Magneto who is Stupid said by a guy who is a wack game designer. Bosses Amazing Universe *Electro *Shocker *Venom (Mac Gargan) *Doctor Octopus *Green Goblin Noir Universe *Kraven Noir *Chameleon Noir *Sandman Noir *Emma Frost Noir *Sebastian Shaw Noir 2099 Universe *Vengeance 2099 *Halloween Jack *Anti-Hulk *Vulture 2099 *Alistair Smythe 2099 Ultimate Universe *Ultimate Pyro *Ultimate Juggernaut *Ultimate Sabretooth *Ultimate Mystique *Ultimate Magneto Scarlet-Spider Universe *D'Spayre *Wild-Whip *Hobgoblin *Doctor Doom *Jackal 1602 Universe *Quicksilver *Abomination *Bullseye *Beetle *Tinkerer Armored Spider-Man Universe *Mister Negative *Rhino *Tombstone *Silver Sable *Silvermane MC2 Universe *Lizard *Scorpion *Morbius *Molten Man *Kingpin Japanese Spider-Man Universe *Bella *Rita *Amazoness *Spider-Man Machine Bem *Professor Monster Marvel Cinematic Universe *Green Goblin *Dr. Octopus *Sandman *Venom *Lizard Spider-Man India Universe *Indian Man-Wolf *Indian Swarm *Indian Jack O'Lantern *Indian Boomerang *Indian Hydro-Man Final Boss *Spider-Carnage Cast Spider-Men *Josh Keaton - Amazing Spider-Man *Christopher Daniel Barnes - 2099 Spider-Man *Rino Romano - Noir Spider-Man *Sam Riegel - Scarlet Spider *Drake Bell - Ultimate Spider-Man *Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-man 1602 *Willa Holland - Spider-girl *Yuri Lowenthal - Japanese Spider-Man *James Arnold Taylor - Armored Spider-Man *Robbie Daymond - MCU Spider-Man *Benjamin Diskin - Indian Spider-Man Amazing *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro *Diedrich Bader - Shocker *John Kassir - Venom *John DiMaggio - Doctor Octopus *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin Noir *Peter Lurie - Kraven Noir *Steven Blum - Chameleon Noir *Rick D. Wasserman - Sandman Noir *Grey DeLisle - Emma Frost Noir *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw Noir 2099 *Nolan North - Vengeance 2099 *John Kassir - Halloween Jack *Peter Lurie - Anti-Hulk *Steven Blum - Vulture 2099 *Mark Hamill - Alistair Smythe 2099 Ultimate *John Kassir - Ultimate Pyro *John DiMaggio - Ultimate Juggernaut *Peter Lurie - Ultimate Sabretooth *Grey DeLisle - Ultimate Mystique *Dwight Schultz - Ultimate Magneto Scarlet-Spider *John DiMaggio - D'Spayre *Nolan North - Wild-Whip *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom *Brian George - Jackal 1602 *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Richard Moll - Abomination *Peter Lurie - Bullseye *Daran Norris - Beetle *Philip Proctor - Tinkerer Armored *James Sie - Mister Negative *John DiMaggio - Rhino *Dorian Harewood - Tombstone *Nikki Cox - Silver Sable *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane MC2 *Steven Blum - Lizard *John Kassir - Scorpion *Nolan North - Morbius *Andrew Kishino - Molten Man *David Sobolov - Kingpin Japanese *Grey DeLisle - Bella *Tara Strong - Rita *Susan Eisenberg - Amazoness *Daran Norris - Spider-Man Machine Bem *John DiMaggio - Professor Monster MCU *John Kassir - Green Goblin *John DiMaggio - Dr. Octopus *Rick D. Wasserman - Sandman *Keith Szarabajka - Venom *Steven Blum - Lizard Indian *Brian George - Indian Man-Wolf *Michael Benyaer - Indian Swarm *John Kassir - Indian Jack O'Lantern *Steven Blum - Indian Boomerang *Rob Paulsen - Indian Hydro-Man Final Boss *Scott Cleverdon - Spider Carnage Crew *Jamie Thomason - Casting & Voice Director Characters Returning Playable Characters *Amazing Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) *Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) *Ultimate Spider-man (Peter Parker) New Playable Characters *Scarlet-Spider (Ben Reilly) *Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) *Armored Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-girl (Mayday Parker) *Japanese Spider-man (Takuya Yamashiro) *Spider-Man India (Paviitr Prabhakar) Also, Spiderman fans, Spiderman Shattered Dimensions 2 will Be The Best-Selling #1 Spider-man Game In 2017. Also nearly everyone in the world said it sucks. Also, the new Spider-Man movie in 2017 Staring Tom Holland .' Category:Games Category:Video games